I Think I Forgot You
by Angels Deathwish
Summary: Sakura Haruno was content with her life, nothing was out've place and nothing went wrong. Sure a piece of her memory was gone through emotional distress but she never cared. Until that memory came back as Uchiha Sasuke, did she truly wonder...
1. Meeting up with my past

Dis**claimer: I not own Naruto or anyone of it's characters unfortunately.**

**Alright, My first real story and it's 11:25 pm. O.O I'm sleepy so that's why**** it's crappy. Enjoy.^^**

Another day,

and maybe it _is_ getter easier.

If only she could remember _what_ was getting easier.

Her body seemed more relaxed though, almost as if they'd been tense for most of her life.

What could she have forgotten that made her so much lighter?

It wasn't her job. She loved that part of her life for sure.

It wasn't Tsunade. Thank heaven for that. ( Like she needed another reason to drink her sorrows away.)

Whatever it was, Naruto was keeping a tight lid on it and running away when she seemed to close to the topic.

He meant well though,

she could tell by the way she'd catch him smiling and silently pleading with those beautiful cerulean eyes of his.

Maybe this was a good thing to forget.

Tsunade had told her that she was suffering from minor amnesia.

But she remebered everything.

Atleast she _thought _she did.

The amnesia was self-made apparently and she had made it as a defense mechanism to forget and run away from the memory.

She often winced when she reached to far into her mind, the wall was rock solid and wasn't breaking anytime soon.

It was 4 years ago since the whole amnesia thing happened and she found she wasn't that bothered by it anymore.

It wasn't affecting her life or anything so she left it alone to deal with itself later.

Well, it didn't bother her that much until Naruto came running to her today.

" Sakura-chan~!" Naruto yelled before he launched himself at her, crying in pain when she bonked his head, yelling at him to shush-up.

" Sakura-chan theres uh, a new guy, yea yea! And and...he doesn't know you and you don't know him and he's new and uh... you wouldn't like him. He's a bastard."

He ended smiling nervously.

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow suspiciously.

" What are you hiding Naruto? "

" Heh heh, nothing Sakura-chan! I-I just think he's not worth meeting my Sakura-chan that's all!"

She narrowed her eyes.

Naruto scratched his head nervously.

" Well, uh...you could meet him but I know you won't like him Sakura-chan. He's cold and arrogant and a _bastard."_

He growled slightly at the last part.

" Well, he must be worth meeting if he's pissed you off more than Kiba does when he talks to me. " She said smiling as he glared daggers at the mere mention of _Kiba._

" He's at the hokage tower right now, he just came back from a 4 year mission Sakura-chan. And I won't leave you alone with him."

She raised an eyebrow at this and made her way to the tower.

"Ya coming Naruto? Or do I have to ask _Kiba_ to get you?"

"Ehhh??? Don't go to that jackass! I'm coming Sakura-chan! Dont' go there with _him!"_

She laughed at his face.

He was clearly pouting so she gently nudged him in the shoulder, gently taking his hand in hers.

" Let's go before you ruin the moment with your mouth."

" Hey! My mouth doesn't ruin anything!"

" Oh really? I recall the time when that disguesting mouth of yours was spitting out chunks of unwanted _broccoli _at poor, unsuspecting seniors."

She laughed at the thought.

" It just teaches people not to stuff certain things in my mouth!"

" It sure does." she muttered.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Once they made their way to the Hokage Tower they went straight up to Tsunade's room.

Naruto went ahead and chose not to knock.

And in return, he was promptly hung upside down from his foot, swinging wildly into the wall on the other side of the door.

Sakura sweatdropped.

She then side-stepped Naruto's hanging body and peered inside.

Everything was basically the same;

the bookshelf on both sides of the room, cramped with books, the scrolls lying here and there and quite a few sake bottles that were undeniably,

_empty._

She smirked at the thought of a sober Tsunade, having to deal with all her "duties" without the help of alcohol.

_A good time to bribe Tsunade to hand over that scroll I've be_en d_ying to read._

Tsunades giant desk was right in the front, overlooking Konoha with her back faced towards her door.

" Ahem."

Sakura diverted her eyes to a very _stressed _looking Tsunade.

" Ohayo, Hokage-_sama."_ Sakura said with a small, professional smile.

" Sakura, I was about to inform you about an...old friend of yours. I'm sure you will rememeber,

Sasuke Uchiha.

She pointed her eyes to the young man standing by Tsunades window.

He was quite handsome, she'd admit, his black hair stood up in odd angles and was streaked in blue. His bangs only helped cover his eyes that were a chilling onyx.

There was something much to cold about the way he stared at her.

She didn't like it.

And then she felt a tingling in her head and gasped as it started pounding through her ears.

Sakura Haruno did the most embarassing thing of her life that day.

She cried,

_then_ she fainted.

Just in time for the Uchiha to catch her.

While she was thinking rather miserably to herself,

where was Naruto when you actually needed him?

Tied up to a door apparently. -sighs-

**Okay, that was Chapter 1 and I'm just going with the flow so I have absolutely nothing planned for this story. Whatever inspiration comes, just comes. Review ppl.**


	2. I need to know

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto, so keep yer pants on.**

**Man, I haven't done my homework and I'm doing this already. Wonderful. Srry guy, I read back my work and found some spelling errors and decided to redo my ending abit.**

**Read and Review.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pain was the first thing she felt as she began to wake ,and she cursed herself for her luck.

She groaned in frustration.

_That did not happen._

But it_ did._

She cracked an eye open, scanning her surroundings as to take in where she was.

She was in the hospital and apparently,

_someone _she found irritably annoying right now,was sitting right beside her bed.

Naruto.

And he was...peeling apples...?

" Sakura-chan! Your awake. Heh, I peeled some apples for you to eat cause I thought that you'd be hungry after you uh..fell and-

What was so familar about this room? And peeling apples... that was familiar for some reason.

When had she been in a hospital room, peeling apples?

Her mind began to fuzz and flashes of _something _were popping uncontrollably everywhere.

The room.

Peeling apples.

_Sasuke._

Ugh, her subconcious must be making mental pictures of him unconciously by physical attraction. That's what happens when you have a wondering mind that meets no one interesting because all the interesting people choose to go on awesome long-term missions. Crap.

_It had to be him?_

"Naruto, thanks for the apples but I feel fine."

She hoped she _looked_ fine too. It'd be horrible if she felt like shit, looked like crap and so her day was immidiately filed under _Poo._

"Heh, I'm glad to hear that Sakura-chan. You just fainted all of a sudden but I couldn't see cause of all that blood kept rushing down my head."

She glared daggers at him recalling just how _useful _he was in that situation.

" You just _ha_d to choose today to be hung up against a wall?"

He gulped nervously at her face. "Err, well technically Sakura-chan, I'm always doing that so theres not much of a difference. Heh heh..."

" Yes, and I am always bonking you on the head so I should continue that until we're old and you suffer from brain damage?"

"Uh, yes...?"

She hit him on his head and watched him rub the bump in agony.

Shaking her head, she sighed. The sound of knocking was then heard from outside the door.

Naruto stopped rubbing his head and peered curiously at the the door.

" Dobe, I'm coming in."

_Oh Sh_i-

-click- and the door swung open and in walked , much to her horror, _hell _himself.

" Teme." Naruto said quietly.

" Dobe,"

"I need to talk to Sakura." he added the last bit relunctantly, " alone."

" No way, Teme. If I left Sakura with you alone, you'd make her faint again with your _ass-ness._"

_Well that was something she'd preferred Naruto forgot about. Infact, she'd preferred it never had happened._

Sasuke glared coldly at Naruto and said rather monotonelessly,

" I did nothing of the sort. She fainted because she was weak and most likely too happy to see me."

He smirked at the end.

_This is ridiculous! I would never do that to HIM! Plus, I don't know him and he sure as hell wouldn't know me..._

_unless... _

-Ahem-

and all heads turned to the pink-haired girl who sat quietly on the bed.

" Naruto... I need to talk to Sasuke-san," Sasuke raised an eyebrow. " _san...?_ "

" -alone."

Naruto's shoulders slumped as he made his way to the door.

" If he does anything Sakura-chan, be sure to roll up your sleeves this time." grinning evilly at Sasuke, before he was out the door.

There was an awkward silence after Naruto's exit.

And Sakura couldn't understand why she was so nervous all of a sudden.

All she knew was that she was strangely aware of his presence right now...

from his body structure,

to his well toned arms,

and his taunt mouth...

She shook her head, clearing all _bad _thoughts of him inside of her.

_I will not be side-tracked by beauty. I have to know. I have to understand why my body is feeling this way. It's much more than physical attraction. I can tell by those uncanny flashbacks._

She turned her gaze to him, finding that,

He was staring right back.

She felt a surge of energy swell up from inside her then, something her heart was feeling,

_happiness._

She didn't know why either.

Her heart did though, and she began to feel-

_That this feel of fulfillment,_

That's when her mind began to reel spinning rather dizzily around her.

_was called-_

Wincing as the echoes of her laughter rang like bells in her head ,

_-Love. This feeling is called "Love."_

and over and over the little girl called his name,

" _Sasuke-Kun! Sasuke-Kun!"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**And that's it for chapter 2 but I think chapter 3 will have some SasuSaku fluff in it and maybe some light-lemon. Never written lemon before so it'll be fun i suppose.^^ Review , how do you think of the story so far? :D**_


	3. Running away

**Thanks for the encouraging reviews so heres the 3rd chapter. The rating will stay T but in the future I may change it. Depends on the way the wind blows... O.O And if you reviewed the fluff I made in this chapter and it is absoulely awful I am completely sorry. = = Hopefully that won't happen.**

**Disclaimer: -sighs- I really hate to say this but I OWN you Naruto but I don't personally _own _you. Too bad really.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She could feel it.

Something warm and firm was currently craddling her in it's arms, she sighed in contentment. _Total bliss_ her mind echoed dreamily and she dug her face closer into the delicious smell, sighing when it came out stronger than ever.

The smell was so natural, one that a person would have to aqquired by spending their life wrapped in their own brilliant smell,

something that couldn't be attained by using a bottle.

It smelled like rain,

honey,

alot like..

a man...

As she pondered this, some pretty damn _rude _chuckling was going on near her ear.

HOLY FUDGE-SICKLE

She rather nervously cracked an eye open as to see the trouble she must've gotten herself into. The prospect that maybe she was laying on a really comfy pillow disappeared once she saw the position she was in. And with _whom. _She ranked her situation rank D. It was dire but something with careful planning was a situation she could get of without any having to hurt anybody. _Stay calm and the world will probably disappear_. Your embaressment will disappear. But _he_ won't disappear! She thought angrily to herself I could arrange that. But we all know we love seeing our sakura-chan freak out.^^

Crap.

I am _so_ never gonna get over this.

_Yea well, Me neither. I can't believe I left you alone with him. You just made a good situation into a bad situation!_

**_Just shut-up Sakura. Just shut-up._**

_Are you nuts? You just told yourself to shut-up. ^^_

**_I am going to dig a hole and die with you._**

_..._

_Well, that's not nice._

_Fine, I will stop but I am gonna stay and watch you. Did I mention his hand is right near your ass?_

She immidiately attempted to escape the situation by yelling at him. A habit she had when she was embaressed at the opposite sex. With girls it was less harsh as she started rambling.

" What the hell do you think your doing?Carrying me in your arms like...like...prom! " she thrashed violently in his arms.

He raised an eyebrow. "I believe prom was a couple years ago, Sakura ,and I assume you never went?"

She blushed. "I didn't go because I didn't want too-"

"-go alone" he finished rather harshly for her.

She fumed at his ignorrance."No einstein,I was busy working with Tsunade so i couldn't make it."

"So you never have fun." He said summing it up almost as if taking note.

"You know what? I dont have to explain myself to the likes of you." she huffed and poked him in his chest.

Angrily, she glared at him, her eyes fiery as they locked into his.

They were so bright that way and so close... he thought to himself.

He always loved a spit-fire. Something Sakura failed to be when she was younger. Or perhaps, failed to _show _when she was younger. Afterall, you couldn't possibly be that tempermental without being born with it.

Ofcoarse, she was just 13 and innocent at the time but this older Sakura was something he loved seeing more. The way her perfect, pink lips spoke angrily his name.

Or how her chest puffed up and down when she was out've breath.

And her _eyes _could melt away all your defenses, make you groan in frustration

make you want to push her against a wall and have your way with her right here, right now.

Did she become this way as the result of him abondoning her? Or was she simply not in love with him anymore?

The day he had left her was an emergency mission. One that was ranked S-class and was intended as a undercover mission. And hopefully, an assasination. Orochimaru was simple enough but the info Sasuke had gathered was quite useful to the hokage. He had hoped the day he left that Sakura was awake to see him leave. He wanted something to hold him down to once he got back. _Someone_ to look forward too seeing as they scrambled to check his wounds or make sure he wasn't half-dead and walking. He was lonely too. And Sakura'sconfession was enough to make him come back sooner. And he thanked her for that. He really did.

Unfortunately for him, Sakura seemed uninterested in him. She did come straight to the Hokage Tower just like Naruto said she would yet, she was almost not there, In spirit. She didn't even recongnize him until Tsunade had said his name. He was slightly hurt by that, by the thought that she didn't think he was worth had hoped that her memory would jog up and she'd be hugging, crying ( much to his frustration) and telling him soothing words of pure joy that he was back in her arms again. Or atleast close to her reach.

She however, did nothing of the sort.

Why wasn't she saying anything? Surely she wanted to be alone with me to talk about why he left. Why he left _her._ Hopefully, this new Sakura was still sympathetic and understanding. Or he was what you'd typically call _screwed._

His eyes darted to her mouth.

And before he knew it, he was bending over a stuttering Sakura, allowing more space to close as his lips descended upon hers. He didn't give her time to react.

It was soft and warm. Her scent surrounded him in swirls of strawberry and vanilla, She gasped as he nibbled her lower lip, she ofcoarse, was unaware what he was attempting to do,

she whimpered slightly and opened her mouth to speak. Like I said, she had _no clue._

Like he would let her.

He used that opportunity to slip into her mouth, exploring and comitting to memory her smell, taste, and _everything _he could get on his tongue on.

She didn't know what was happening but she knew that she couldn't stop what he was doing.

One, becuase she was thoroughly trapped under his arms, in between his legs and suctioned to his body.

Two, because who in their right mind could think clearly in such a situation?

When he finally let go of her mouth as to breathe some air she opened her mouth, fully intent on spreading her annoyed _wrath._

He interferred by spreading long, wet kisses trailing from her throat near the top of her breasts.

She moaned lightly as he sucked lightly on her pulse.

_I-I can't do this with a total stranger! No matter how insanely hot and awesome he is at kissing!_

He didn't know why he was so turned on by how furious she was, just that he loved the way her eyes burned with anger as she glared at him.

And he ached to touch her. To taste her. To _have _her. The moment was soon lost though.

Before he knew it,she had pushed him off her and was out the door before he could retalliate.

He smirked.

The way she had responded to his rather _suttle _make-out session was clear.

Her mind was refusing,

but her body wasn't. She knew that.

And then she promptly ran away as to ensure she wasn't seduced into something she couldn't, _wouldn't _understand.

And yet she was quite foolish. For a woman who attempted not to be subdued by him, she wasn't very convincing

He opened the door, fully intent on seeing her again. Maybe continuing from where they had left off...

The first step was to find her. He knew exactly where she could've been

The bridge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Longest. Chapter. Ever.**

**Well, the longest one so far. I think it was the fluff. O.O**

**Didja like the fluff? Was it too much?I have no idea how it works but hopefully it was flowing just right. Plz Review and also tell me if you think I should start ratingt his M cause it _is _getting quited heatd up in here.^^**

**I am also wondering if you guys would like fluff for upcoming chapters. I will warn those in advance when my chapter will contain hard-core fluff. I doubt it though if I am told I suck at fluff and if I feel I am too incompetent for that yet. -sweatdrops- I am still a newb afterall.**

**-Yawns- Nite Reviewers. Deathwish Out.**


End file.
